My Girl
by JadeOccelot
Summary: One should be careful when making assumptions, they're not always right and if you're not careful they can ruin what you have or keep you away from new friendships and love. Levy learned this the hard way when she met Gajeel and his girl. T for Gajeel's mouth. Modern AU.
1. My Girl

**My Girl**

 _Levy liked to pride herself in not jumping to conclusions and assumptions without hearing all the facts and finding out the full story for herself, even more so with her job as an editor of the magazine company Sorcerer Weekly. Yet that quality seemed to vanish when it came to her love life for if it wasn't for her making certain assumptions she and Gajeel would have gotten together much sooner and with less embarrassment and stress on her part._

Levy first encountered Gajeel on one of her days off. She was on her way to the bookstore, the latest volume of a series she was reading came out earlier that week but because the deadline of the next issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ was during the same week she wasn't able to swing by the store till now.

"They have to be some copies left, even if they're in storage. I have to get my hands on this book!" Levy quicken her steps as she sped around the corner only to crash and bounce off something solid and fall backwards only for her fall to halt midway. Levy rubbed her bruised nose before she registered that a pair of large hands were gently, yet firmly gripping her upper arms, keeping her from hitting the ground. Levy opened her eyes to see a large torso in a dark-green T-shirt that failed to hide the muscle beneath it; she tilted her head up to see the face of the man she crashed into. He had red eyes, long wild black hair, and piercings decorated his face, and while he looked intimidating the fact that he just saved her from falling backwards onto the sidewalk even after she crashed into him kept any fear she might have felt at bay. If anything she was still processing what just happened, and he really wasn't bad to look at either.

"Jeez Shrimp, you always run around corners like that?" the man asked with a smirk as he placed her back on her feet. Hearing what he just called her, her cheeks puffed a bit as she glared at him.

"You always call random people you just met with insulting names? And I'm not a shrimp!" Levy countered.

"It's not an insult, it's a nickname that accurately states your size," he countered back as he removed his hands. "And one would think that said Shrimp would be a bit more grateful to the one who saved her from smacking their head against the sidewalk even after crashing into said person."

Levy blushed when she realized that he was right. About the crash and save part not the shrimp part.

"Right, um… Thanks for catching me and I apologize for crashing into you," Levy said as she bowed her head. Though when she heard him laugh, a weird gihi sounding laugh, she looked back up at him.

"No harm done Shrimp. Though is there a particular reason you're running like hell or do I need to arrest ya for reckless endangerment?"

"Wha?!" Levy tried to say something but her thoughts and words kept failing though she did manage to curse her luck. He suddenly started laughing, halting her stuttering.

"Relax, I can't legally arrest anyone. Not anymore anyway." Levy stared at him. She just met the guy and already did something nobody has ever done before. Leave her at a loss for words.

' _Just who is this guy?'_ her attention was brought back out of her mind to a pair of snapping fingers in front of her face.

"Stop that!" he just laughed that weird laugh of his. Levy was about to retort something when he spoke.

"So back to my question, were you going anyway in particular? I would assume it must be something urgent with the way you were running." This caused Levy to remember why she was running in the first place.

"I was on my way to the bookstore. I'm dying to get my hands on this book and I was in a hurry to get there, but I should have been careful."

"No kidding. You lucky it was me and not a little kid, I can take a hit while even someone your size would have ran over a small child." Levy's face flushed at the thought. She never would have forgiven herself if she'd inadvertently harmed a child.

' _Guess it was a good thing I ran into this giant of a man, even if he is incredibly frustrating to deal with.'_

"Well come on."

"Huh?" Levy realized that the man had walked a ways down the sidewalk and was looking back at her with a look that said, _"What's the hold up?"_

"The bookstore is just another block so lets move it."

"I know where it is! But why are you going?"

"Thought I should come along and make sure you don't run anyone else over Shrimp. Plus, I need to kill some time."

"Will you stop calling me shrimp already!" Levy yelled as she jogged after him, his longer strides forcing her to run to catch up.

"How about Princess? Short stuff?"

"I have a proper name and its Levy McGarden!"

"Levy? Suits ya." That actually stunned Levy from her rant. No one ever made a comment about her name before, let alone said that it suited her. Though now she couldn't help but wonder exactly how he thought it suited her. Speaking of names.

"I just realized I don't know your name, or should I call you a weird nickname like you've been doing with me?" this caused him to face her with a toothy smirk.

"Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

True to his word Gajeel joined Levy on her trip to the bookstore where they not only hanged out for about an hour but also bought quite a bit of books as well, one of them being the book Levy came for in the first place. Gajeel even made a purchase but Levy was only able to see the bag and Gajeel refused to tell her what exactly he bought. He did offer her his number if she ever got into any trouble and wouldn't mind some coffee or preferably lunch as payment for getting her out of that trouble. Despite his frustrating attitude at their initial meeting after spending just an hour with him she had to admit if only to herself that she wanted to spend more time with him. So instead of just taking his number she also gave him hers as well.

Over the next two months the two met up many times, enjoyed various activities; she still vividly remembers their trip to the karaoke bar and how she learned of Gajeel's "unique" musical talents, she couldn't get "shoobi do ba" out of her head for the rest of the week, and they got to know each other.

Levy learned that Gajeel used to be an undercover cop but retired early for reasons he wouldn't say, she didn't bother to press thinking it was personal though she suspected the numerous scars on his right arm might have had something to do with it, and now ran a shop that sells sculptures, figurines, swords, and other commissions; metal, practically iron and experimenting with steel, was his specialty but he had others employees who specialized in other materials such as a glass blower though Gajeel claimed he was a bit of a pyro. His business was new, it recently reached its 1 year mark, so she figured that's why she didn't hear about it, that and because she never had an interest in metal works before.

It was safe to say that the more time they spent together and learned more about each other, quirks and all, her feelings for Gajeel grew and evolved into more than just friendship and was even confining with her best friend Lucy and planning on how to figure out if he felt the same. Sadly, it was when she finally accepted her feelings for Gajeel that the misunderstandings and assumptions began and almost ruined her chance with him.

* * *

Levy listened for the dial tone to end as she sat on her bed while practicing what she was going to say in her head.

' _So we've known each other for two months now but I was wondering we should change that to dates… No that won't work. So I like you, I mean I really really like you… What am I a schoolgirl? Maybe I should be more direct? I have feelings for you that are more than just what I feel towards my other males friends. Agh! Why am I thinking?! Comparing what I feel to my guy friends! Awkward and creepy!'_

Levy dropped face first into her pillow, phone in hand and ear. She'd been on dates before and had a boyfriend once, but they were usually set up by her friends or she was asked and her last relationship ended when her boyfriend started seeing someone else after only being together for three months. Though what she felt for Gajeel was something she never felt towards anyone else, never even her last boyfriend, so asking him out on an official date was terrifying her beyond belief.

"Okay, try Lucy's suggestion. Ask if he wants to go somewhere like we usually do and then ask him out then in person. More personal and more nerve wrecking."

"What's more nerve wrecking Shrimp?" Levy shriek and nearly throw the phone into the wall. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the dial tone end when Gajeel picked up.

"Nothing! Just a article I got to go over for our next issue is all," Levy lied with a flaming-red face, she was really grateful that there was no way for him to see her.

"I'm with ya, got a commission this week and the customer wants it done in two weeks for a anniversary? Birthday? Didn't really explain what it was for. Point is they want it done by then or no payment."

"I'm sure you can do it. Plus you got people to help-"

"No one touches my iron but me." Levy stifled a giggle at his growl.

"Gajeel the point in having employees is so they can help with the workload."

"So you let your co-workers freely edit your work?"

"Well…"

"See! You have no right talk. I can see you triple checking their work the second you get it back. Admit it!"

"Okay! Okay! I give!" she couldn't stop her giggles this time as she heard him chuckle at his end.

"Not that talking about our obsession over our work isn't fun but was there a reason you called?"

"Do I need one?"

"You? No, but you never called this late before Shrimp." Levy paused at that. That was true, they normally called or texted each other during the day and it was currently eight at night. "You okay Levy?"

"I'm fine, really. I just," Levy breathed, remembering to just ask if he could meet up with her like they normally do. "I was wondering if you liked to have some coffee or meet up for lunch? Since you have that commission maybe we could-" she stopped when she heard a loud splash and a few seconds later she heard Gajeel curse. "Gajeel?"

"What do you think you're doing? Don't' go down there! Especially not without clothes!"

"What?!"

"Sorry Shrimp call me later, I got to catch a naked girl before she flashes everyone left in the shop, slips and hurt herself or both!" with that he hung up, leaving Levy stunned.

"What just happened?!"

* * *

"There was a naked girl at his place?!" Lucy asked in shocked as Levy buried her face in her hands. Levy met up with Lucy the next day and explained the confusing phone call.

"He pretty much told me himself and I heard splashing which meant she was in his bathtub. If that's not proof that he has a girlfriend I don't know what is," Levy muttered.

"Not necessarily, it might have been a friend or relative staying over. We do the same thing when we stay at each other's places," Lucy suggested. Levy perked up.

"Maybe. He did mention that he's friends with someone named Juvia, so it might have been her," Levy's face fell again when an idea hit. "But what if they're more than friends?"

"Remember Gray said that he started dated someone named Juvia. I haven't met her but Natsu has and he said that's she's crazy in love with him. If it's the same woman I doubt that she'd cheat on Gray like that."

"But we don't know if she is the same woman."

"Exactly! So ask Gajeel, from what you've told me of him he seems like a straightforward, brutally honest kind of guy. If he has a girlfriend he'll more than likely tell you and once you get past this you two can get together already."

"Lu!"

* * *

Levy decided to wait two weeks before contacting Gajeel again. Levy claimed it was because she didn't want to bother him when he had a commission to work on and was being considerate of that fact, Lucy called it procrastinating.

Only once those two weeks passed did Levy dare to call Gajeel again and they agreed to met for lunch at a café she liked. She hoped things will clear up after this but instead it only got worse.

* * *

Levy tapped the table in rhythmic pattern as she waited for Gajeel to arrive. She already ordered their food, knowing Gajeel well enough to know what he preferred.

"Not well enough to know if he has a girlfriend or not though." Levy muttered under her breath. She looked around for any sign of the multi-pieced man again before looking down at her unopened book. She opened it up and tried to read but her mind wouldn't focus on the page in front of her.

' _What if he really does have a girlfriend? It might have been Juvia but if it wasn't than who would he know well enough to be comfortable with having them naked in his house? He never mentioned family before. But if he does have a girlfriend why would he want to spend time with me? Am I just a friend? Not that I want to get involved with someone who's already in a relationship but what does he see me as?'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a heavy weight on her head and a large shadow fell over her. She swatted at the weight with her book, knowing full well what and who it was.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Shrimp," Gajeel said as he moved his arm off of her head but not without suffering a few hits from her book.

"And you need to stop using my head as your personal arm rest," Levy countered as she tucked her book away.

"But you're a great arm rest, you're just the perfect height," he chuckled at her pout as he sat down on the other end. "Good book?"

"Um, yeah. So were you able to complete that commission in time?" normally Levy could go for hours talking about the books she's been reading but since she wasn't really reading it she didn't have much to say. Plus she had something else she wanted to talk about, that is if she could work up the courage to ask about it. Gajeel raised a studded brow at the sudden change in topic, knowing that this wasn't normal for her, but replied nonetheless.

"Yep, and with two days to spare. The guy was so impressed by it and how quickly it was done he insisted on a bonus along with the agreed payment," he said with proud smile that she couldn't help but smile back at. This was one of the things that Levy loved about him, seeing how much pride he took in his work and that he enjoyed it so much, the fact that he's able to make a pretty good living from this was nice perk too.

"Were you able to make your own deadline?" Levy just blinked at him.

"What deadline?" Gajeel looked at confused as she felt.

"Last we talked you said you were nervous about a deadline for an article for your next magazine issue. Ring any bells?" Now she remembered her little white lie along with the naked girl.

"Oh that! Yeah! It was close but I managed to clear it, we're just going over the final touches now!" Levy said a little to quickly. Lucky for her the waiter brought their food at that moment.

"You ordered? How long were you waiting?"

"Not for long really. I just decided to go ahead and place our order when I arrived so that it'll be ready by the time you got here. Hope you like what I picked for you." Levy said as she watch for his reaction. He smirked and took a bite of his food.

"You picked good Shrimp." With that they enjoyed their food as they talked about everything but the topic Levy was afraid to bring up. She knew she had to, she needed to know for sure if Gajeel was already taken or not and depending on his relationship status find out if he had feelings for her like she did with him. Before she could speak Gajeel beat her to it.

"Listen Levy," now she was nervous for he rarely called her by her actual name unless it was serious or if he was worried about her. "I wanted to bring this up before but I also wanted to see if you stuck around long enough first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In my experience very few people ever stayed in my life for very long. They usually leave in some manner or other and I don't see them again," Levy couldn't help the heart ache she felt hearing this about him. "But you've one of the few who've gave me a chance and stuck around long enough to start to matter to me, so I figured it's about the right time."

"Right time for what?" Levy had no idea where this was going but she had a secret hope to where it could be going.

"I want you to meet someone. See how you two get along before anything else." Levy wasn't expecting that, who could Gajeel possibly want her to meet?

"Meet who?"

"My-" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a bell tower in a nearby church. "Shit! What time is it?" Levy was startled by his suddenly change but looked at her watch to check.

"3 o' clock."

"Dam it! I lost track of time! Now I'm going to be late!" He stood up so quick that he nearly knocked is chair over. "I got to go Shrimp."

"Wait! What about your lunch? And what were you going to say?" she asked as he took some cash out and dumped it on the table as he muttered something that sounded like 'she's gonna start worrying now' but she wasn't sure.

"I'll take mine to go and this should pay for it or at least some of it. I'll call and explain later."

"Where are you going?" What he said next stunned Levy and crushed her hope of ever getting together with him.

"I got to pick up my girl!" without another word he ran out of the café and took off down the street, leaving Levy behind to sort through what he said and her shattered hopes and feelings.

* * *

With what she considered confirmation that Gajeel did in fact have a girlfriend Levy began to avoid him. He did call her back but she never picked up and she avoided places she knew he liked to visit and hang out. She knew she was being unreasonable and childish, she also knew that just because he was in a relationship with someone else didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. But she couldn't handle the thought of him being with someone else, probably some tall, big chested woman who was tough like him, when she wanted to be that someone more than anything, so she avoided him all together.

He tried calling her, leaving texts and voice messages asking what was wrong, why wouldn't she answer him, and if he did something wrong or offended her in someway. She felt so guilty, especially after he said that she was one of the few people that stayed in his life and actually started to matter to him, but she didn't know what to say to him so she didn't say anything. Finally, after a month of unanswered messages and avoidance he left a final text that broke her heart.

" _I get the message. You won't be hearing from me again. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Good bye Levy, it was nice having you in my life while it lasted."_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that?! That's usually something only asshole boyfriends or girlfriends do! You hate those kind of people too, especially what happened with your last jerk of a boyfriend, yet you of all people did it!"

Two weeks after the goodbye text from Gajeel Lucy tracked Levy down, cornered her at her apartment and demanded to know what happened with Gajeel and why she was avoiding everyone. Needless to say when Levy explained everything Lucy was shock and upset with her best friend. Levy knew she deserved it and what Lucy said was true, she hated people who ignored people they knew to the point that they deliberately avoided them. It was something her last boyfriend did with her during their last few weeks together before she found out he was cheating on her, it was something she vowed to herself to never do others, especially not to people she cared about; but, not only did she do that to someone she really cared about she also destroyed the friendship they had as well.

"I know," Levy meekly whimpered. Lucy took a deep breath to both calm herself and to avoid saying something truly hurtful.

"Levy what happened? You never cut someone off like this before, your last boyfriend I understand after what he did, but you stayed friends with Jet and Droy after they confessed their feelings for you. Why couldn't you do the same with Gajeel?" she waited patiently for Levy to speak.

"Because with Jet and Droy I grew up with them so I only saw them as my friends, the brothers I never had, I couldn't see them as anything more. But with Gajeel I wanted so much to be more than that, I never felt what I felt for him with anyone else before. But hearing him say he had a girl crushed me. I couldn't be just friends with him, not when I want to be his girl but I don't want start an affair or ruin his relationship her."

"So you ruin your friendship altogether by avoiding him like a plague without a word to him?" Levy flinched at that and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Lucy sighed as she pulled her friend into a one-armed hug. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you know that what you did is really unfair to him. You know more than anyone what's it like when someone just cuts you off like that and he may seem like a tough guy but don't doubt that he's hurt."

Levy couldn't help but remember what he said the last time she saw him.

" _In my experience very few people ever stayed in my life for very long. They usually leave in some manner or other and I don't see them again, but you've one of the few who've gave me a chance and stuck around long enough to start to matter to me."_

Then she'd gone and left him with no word or explanation. She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her now and she had no one to blame but herself.

"I know. I've never felt so horrible. If I could go back and stop myself from doing that I would, but I can't and the damage has already been done."

"You could still apologize to him. It might be too late to fix your friendship but he deserves an apology and an explanation, you owe him that much at least."

"You're right, just give me a day or two to figure out what I'm going to say and to mentally and emotionally prepare myself." Lucy nodded as she handed Levy a tissue.

"Sure, just don't take too long or I'll be back and I'll drag you to his shop, you know I will." Levy smiled a little at that.

"I know and thanks."

"That's what best friends do. Now then," Lucy got up and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm giving you your time to think over what you're going to say to him while I go try and figure something out." Before Levy could ask what that was Lucy was out the door, leaving Levy along with her thoughts.

For the rest of the morning till mid-afternoon Levy went over her apology at least 325 times but every single one sounded cheap, shallow, or just sounded like a half-assed excuse for her actions.

"I can edit an entire magazine draft within a day of publishing but I can't come up with a decent apology. I'm a terrible person." Levy groaned as her face fell into the couch cushions. "Maybe some air will clear my head."

With that Levy went for a walk with no destination in mind. She walked till she reached the park and was surprised to see stalls up till she remembered that a fair was suppose to be going on around this time of year. She wondered through, checking out stalls and merchandise. She even saw a stall selling little wooden figurines, she couldn't help but wonder what they would look like if they were made from iron or steel instead.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard crying. Levy looked around but couldn't see anything, she pushed through the crowd trying to pin point where the crying was coming from till she found it.

Shuffling around with one hand rubbing her eyes and the other wrapped around a stuff animal was a dark-blue shoulder-length haired, five or six-year-old girl in a T-shirt and shorts as she struggled against the crowd.

"Big Brother… Where are you? Big Brother?" hearing that little voice crying out for help tore at Levy's heart but when someone walked into the girl, causing her to fall face first, she lost it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you jerk!" Levy yelled as she quickly made her way to them, pushing through the crowd to reach the little girl. When she finally reached her the person who knocked the girl over was gone. She huffed in anger in not being able to give the guy a piece of her mind before turning her attention to the little girl who was still on the ground. She crouched down and gently helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked. The girl looked at Levy with tear-filled brown eyes.

"I can't find my big brother. I didn't mean to, but a lot people suddenly appeared and I accidently let go of his hand. Now I can't find him," the girl said as she let out a sob, tears pouring freely down her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm sure he knows that and is looking for you right now," she looked around in hopes of seeing someone looking for her, but all she saw were people and families browsing and walking by. "I'll help you look for him okay?"

"Big Brother said I'm not suppose to go with strangers." Levy smiled at that.

"I'm Levy McGarden, what's your name?"

"Big Brother also said that even if someone tells me their name they still strangers and I still can't go with them."

' _Smart. I'm also betting he told her to scream and run if someone tried to grab her or force her to go somewhere.'_ Since there was no way this little girl will walk around with her Levy looked around till she spotted a park bench just past the stalls but still in sight where people would see them and they could into the crowd.

"How about we go over to that bench over there? We'll still be in a crowded area but we won't be caught in it?" the girl looked at the bench and thought for a moment before she nodded. "Alright then." Levy gently lead the girl over to the bench where they sat down. "Now we'll just wait here and keep an eye for your brother." The girl nodded as she wiped away her tears. Levy once more scanned the area for any sign of someone looking for the girl.

"I'm Wendy." Levy looked down at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked what my name was earlier Miss McGarden, it's Wendy," she said as she sniffed. Levy smiled at her.

"You can just call me Levy."

"Okay."

"So are your parents here as well or are we just keeping an eye out for your brother?" Wendy looked down and buried her face into her stuff animal though Levy could hear her start sniffing again.

"Daddy was killed a couple years ago, and Mommy died in an accident almost two years ago. I was in it too but only Mommy didn't make it." Levy's heart twisted from hearing the fate of her parents.

"I'm sorry." Levy wanted to hug the little girl and hug her grief away but held back, she was still a stranger and had no idea how Wendy would react.

"But I got Big Brother. He promised he wouldn't leave me and that he'll stick around till I don't need him around anymore, but I always want him around even when I do grow up." At the mention of her brother Wendy started to cry again. Levy tried to come up with something till she got an idea.

"Do you like stories?" Levy asked, causing Wendy to look up at her. "I read a lot of books so I know a lot of stories. Tell me what kind you want to hear and I'm sure I'll be able to tell you one that's at least pretty close to it."

Wendy tilted her head as she started thinking till she got one.

"I want a story about a dragon and a princess."

"Okay, I know a couple about a knight who had to rescue a princess from a-" she stopped when Wendy started to shake her head.

"I don't like those ones." Levy paused when she heard that.

"You don't like those ones? I thought you wanted a story of a princess and a dragon?"

"I don't like the ones where knights kill the dragon. They always make the dragon the bad guy but they never tell the dragon's story or why the princesses always has to be rescued from them." Wendy hugged her stuff animal to her and it only then that Levy realized that it was a white-feathered dragon. "I like the ones where the dragons are the good guys and they're friends with the princesses and beat the knights."

Levy couldn't help but go over what she said, remembered that she also preferred stories where the princesses saved themselves and/or the prince or knight, but she never met a little girl who liked dragons like this one did. It was different but in a good way.

"Okay, well this story is about the dragon and his friendship with a princess and how they faced her kingdom together."

So began her story and has the story went on Wendy's tears dried up as she got hooked into the story. She even cheered at the end when the dragon and princess were reunited and flew away to live and have adventures together.

"You're a good storyteller," Wendy beamed up at levy and she couldn't help but think that she was the sweetest thing she ever saw.

"Thank you. Does your brother tell you stories too?"

"Ah huh! He tells me a story or sings me one of his songs every night before I go to bed, even if he's working on something. Though in the stories Big Brother tells the dragon eats the knight."

' _A little morbid, I hope he doesn't go into detail at that part.'_

"What's your brother like?"

"He's really nice. He plays with me, takes me to places, and he does my hair, he wasn't good at it at first but he got better. He also lets me in the shop and watch him and the others work but I have to stay behind the tape so I don't get in the way or get hurt."

"He works in a shop or does he own it?"

"He owns it and we live in a apartment above it," She was going to ask what kind of shop it was when Wendy continued. "Big Brother didn't always have the shop though. He used to be a policeman but he retired a while after he took me in."

"He retired? He didn't quit?"

"Big Brother said he worked there long enough and done a lot to be able to retire." Levy realized then that her brother must be at least in his late twenties or older to be able to retire from the police force, own a shop and raise a little girl on his own. _'That's a big age difference between them. How old were their parents to have had Wendy and her brother so far apart from each other?'_ her attention was brought back to Wendy when she continued, "I'm glad he's not a policeman anymore."

"How come?"

"He was away a lot before and he got hurt really bad. I thought he'd die like Mommy and Daddy," Wendy hugged her dragon at the memory. This time Levy couldn't help but bring her arm around Wendy and hug her, Wendy didn't resist, the opposite in fact, she nuzzled in Levy's side.

"But he didn't. He alive and raising you now," Levy reminded her, earning a nod from Wendy.

"Yep, now I can go in the shop with Big Brother all the time, except for when I'm at school."

"That's sounds very nice, to be able to see your brother whenever you want."

"Yep!" all this talk about Wendy's brother made Levy realized that they've been sitting here for a time and while Wendy was now calm they haven't made any effort in actually trying to find her brother.

"Wendy what does you brother look like?" Wendy tilted her head at Levy, "I need to know what he looks like so I can recognize him if I saw him."

"He's big with black hair," said Wendy.

"I'm going to need a better description of him." As Wendy paused to gather her thoughts, trying to figure out how to best describe her brother, Levy's attention was suddenly brought to a familiar man she haven't seen in almost 2 months. She saw Gajeel at the other side of the path and though the crowd blocked him almost completely from sight she recognized his long messy mane anywhere.

' _I'm not ready!'_ she was about to take off and hide in the crowd when she remembered that Wendy was still with her and lost. She also remembered that Gajeel used to be a cop, and since she couldn't leave Wendy alone and look for her brother he was their best bet at finding him, for if anyone had the skills and experience in finding people it was him. _'This isn't about me right now. Wendy's lost and Gajeel is the best person to help find her brother. I just hope he's willing to listen to me long enough for me to explain.'_

"Wendy I see ah… a friend of mine who can help us. He's right across from us so you can just wait while I go get him okay?" Levy explained to Wendy, even pointed across the path to emphasize where she was going. Wendy nodded. "Okay, stay right here and I'll be right back."

With some hesitation Levy made her way across the crowd to where she saw Gajeel. When she finally made her way across she looked for Gajeel and saw that he moved a short ways from his last position. As she got closer to him she saw that he looking in random directions and was even grabbing random people, speaking to them for a few seconds before shoving them away and repeating the process. _'What on earth?'_ taking a breath she quickly made her way towards him.

"Gajeel!" she shouted to get his attention. It worked for he stilled for a second before turning towards her.

"Levy?" he looked shocked to see her here and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry Gajeel. I want to explain but I nee-" she stopped dead in her tracks when he suddenly ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, not aggressively but still firm enough that she couldn't escape easily. She braced herself for the worst.

"Levy! I need your help!" of all the things she expected him to say that was the last thing she thought he'd ever say to her.

"Huh?" It was only then that she got a good look at his face and was stunned by what she saw. Where he usually wore a smirk, resting face or occasional smile was gone, instead was a look of borderline panic and she could have sworn that he looked scared or a little fearful. She didn't think she'd ever see Gajeel of all people like this and had no idea what could possible cause him to be in this state.

"I lost her! She was with me one second the next she got swept away by the crowd! I've been looking everywhere but I can't find her and no one claims to have seen her!"

"Who's lost? Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my-"

"Big Brother!" both their heads turned to the side to see Wendy, stuff dragon in hand, running towards them. Gajeel let go of Levy and knelt down to the ground in time to catch Wendy as she slammed into him. Though her face was now hidden against Gajeel's torso they could her starting to cry again.

"Hey, hey, you're okay now. No need to cry anymore Baby Blue," Gajeel said as he hugged her closer to him. Levy could only openly gape at the sight in front of her as her brain tried to process what she was seeing and make the connections. The panicked, fearful look that previously held his face was now gone and a look of parental fondness and relief took its place, and she couldn't help but be awestruck by it.

"You're her brother?" the question slipped out before she could stop it. _'Of course he is, why else would Wendy call him Big Brother and run to him like that.'_

Her question seemed to remind him that she was still there for he turned to look up at her.

"Yeah, this is my baby sister Wendy Marvell-Redfox." Levy looked back and forth between the two.

"But you don't share any resemblance at all." Levy mouth spoke before her brain could stop it. Though rather then be offended he just shrugged.

"Siblings don't always look alike, even less so since we're half-siblings."

"Half?"

"We have the same father though Wendy took more after her mother than from our old man." He seemed to realize something as he looked down at Wendy then back up at Levy from his still crouched position. "How do you know Wendy?"

"She helped me," they looked down at Wendy as she spoke. "She got me out of the crowd and stayed with me till we find you. She also told me a story."

"Did she?" Gajeel stood up, Wendy still in his arms but he adjusted them so they supported her against him. "Thanks Levy, I don't know how I'm gonna repay ya for this." Levy's gut twisted, remembering what she did.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I was able to help her. If anything I'm the one that owes you an apology."

"What for? You found my girl for me." Whatever Levy was about to say next stopped when she heard what he just called Wendy.

"Wait. What did you just call her?"

"My girl?" and just like that all pieces fell together. The reason Gajeel retired early and opened his shop, why they meet mostly on weekends in the early afternoons or early evenings and when they did meet on weekdays it was only in the early afternoon the last day they saw each was a weekday when he rushed off to pick up his girl it was at a time when the schools were usually ending for the day, even the call that started all this was at a time at night where parents were usually helping their kids get ready for bed.

Gajeel did have a girl in his life but it wasn't a girlfriend, his girl was his little sister.

"I'm so stupid!" Levy buried her face into hands, hiding her red face from the bewildered Mavell-Redfox silbings.

"Is she okay? Why did she call herself stupid?" Wendy asked her brother who could only shrug.

"Beats me Wen."

"I'm so sorry!" Levy suddenly bursts, catching them off guard. Before either one could say anything Levy went into her rant. "I'm so sorry for avoiding you and ignoring your calls! I have no good reason for doing that and I understand if you never want to see me again but the reason I did it was because I thought you had a girlfriend and when I thought that I was upset because I wanted to be your girlfriend but I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her but I just made a huge fool and idiot of myself and hurted you for nothing because your girl is your sister but I thought otherwise because of my stupid assumptions and I misunderstood so much and I'm so sorry!" Levy stopped and tried to catch her breath. She avoided looking up and waited for Gajeel to say or do something.

"So basically you were jealous of my baby sister?" Levy's face redden more with shame.

"I didn't know she was your sister, let alone your baby sister, but when you say it like that… Yeah, pretty much." Then he once again did something Levy didn't expect him to do. He started laughing. Full blown, deep belly, gihing laughter. He was laughing so hard that Levy was afraid that Wendy was going to fall, but even in his laughing fit he held on tightly to her.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes! Yes it is! I swear! Only you Shrimp!" Gajeel managed to say, Levy couldn't help but puff her cheeks a little but she was happy to hear him call her Shrimp again.

' _Never thought I'd be so happy to be called Shrimp.'_

"She doesn't look like a shrimp," said Wendy. Levy smiled at her.

"She's not pink and curly." And that smile fell right back down as Gajeel was sent into another laughing fit.

"I take back what I said earlier, she's definitely your sister."

"That she is," Gajeel agreed once he finally calmed down. "But what made you think she was my girlfriend?"

"I didn't think Wendy herself was your girlfriend, I didn't even know about her. But to answer your question I first started to think you had a girlfriend already after I called you that one evening and you said you had to catch a naked girl at your place." Levy saw Wendy blush and bury her head into Gajeel's neck while Gajeel himself lit up in recognition.

"Oh that night! Right, you called while I was giving Wendy her bath. Left her alone to pick up the phone and the next thing I know she's streaking down the hall towards the stairs that lead down to the shop were a few of the guys were wrapping up for the night."

"I forgot Grandeeney downstairs," Wendy explained, holding out her stuff dragon to prove her point.

"You could have told me and I would have gotten her for you. Better yet, you could waited till your were done with your bath and clothed."

"You were on the phone and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"If you had you wouldn't have slipped on the final step and flashed everybody there." Wendy had no comeback for that and instead buried her face back into his neck to hide her blushing face. Though Levy felt bad for her this explained a lot.

"And your girl you had to pick up the last we saw each was Wendy too," Levy suspected it wanted to confirm it, which Gajeel did with a nod.

"Yep, her school lets out at 3 and I didn't get there till 3:20 since I headed there late and got caught in the after school traffic as a result. She was already starting to wonder if something happened to me."

"And was she the one you wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah. I wanted you two to meet so I can see how you two got along, but you already did and she seems to like ya." Levy smiled at that.

"The feeling's mutual."

"Are you two going to be boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Wendy suddenly asked, causing Levy to blush and to her shock Gajeel's own cheeks were turning red as well.

"What gave you that idea Wen?" he asked, trying to look and not look at her at the same time.

"Lily and Juvia asked when you were going to officially ask her out and you said you wanted me to meet her first before you did. And I did and I like her," Wendy explained with a smile that was eerily similar to Gajeel's own know-it-all grin, as her brother sputtered trying to say something she continued "Also Levy said that she wanted to be your girlfriend when she apologized." This time it was Levy turn to sputter.

' _Oh crap, I did say that I wanted to be his girlfriend.'_

"Sorry kid, but we're not going into a relationship just like that," Gajeel said, much to both girls' disappointment. Levy didn't blame him though, even though she apologized and explained her reasons it didn't erase the damage and pain she'd caused. Levy was about say that she understood when what he said next stopped her. "We need to go on at least several official dates or so before we can move up to that."

Levy blinked several times, replaying what he said in her head.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I told ya I wanted you to meet Wendy before we did anything else."

"Even after I just cut you off like that for almost two months?"

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't bother me,"

' _Translation, that he was hurt by it_ , _'_

"But you did apologize even if you took your sweet time. As long you don't make anymore crazy assumptions and just confirm with me first I don't see why we can't give this a shot." Levy couldn't stop the smile from appearing.

"I promise I won't make anymore crazy assumptions and I'll ask about every little thing I wonder about you."

"Don't go overboard Shrimp."

"Still, I want to do something to make up for what I did," while Levy was happy that Gajeel was not only giving her a second chance, but was willing to go out with her as well, she still wanted to do something to help emend their relationship.

"Babysitting duty the next time I get a big commission since Wendy likes ya and you're offering."

"Wait, hold on-"

"But you can start with dinner and paying for it."

"Okay now you're just taking advantage of me."

"Trust me, I haven't even started. Plus you wouldn't deny a little girl her dinner would ya?"

"Don't use your sister to blackmail me! Wendy, help me out!" Levy pleaded with her. Wendy tilted her head in thought for a second.

"I want ice cream too!" Levy hanged her head in defeat.

"You two are definitely siblings."

"Dam right we are," Gajeel said with a proud grin as he hoisted Wendy up onto his shoulders. "And you can stay up there so I don't lose ya again." Levy smiled at the sight as they started to head out.

"Yeah! Family dinner!" Wendy cheered. Both Gajeel and Levy paused at that and looked at each other, both of them slightly blushing again.

"It's a little early to be calling it that Baby Blue," Gajeel as he poked her belly. Levy could only smile and couldn't but think to herself.

' _Maybe one day though.'_

* * *

 **This idea has been floating in my head for a while and I decided to finally write, espicelly since I'm having trouble with the next Fairies of Thedas chapter, I'm half way done with that chapter I'm just having trouble deciding how the last half will go and be happy with it. I also thought about adding more at the end but couldn't decide how it would go and if I should since I plan on doing a story that continues this, so I decided let you readers decide. Do you guys want an epilogue here or do you want to wait for the story where it starts off a short time after the ending here? Let me know so I can decide while I try to finish the next Fairies of Thedas chapter.**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Happy New Year!"

"Its not New Years yet flame brain!"

"It already is on the other side of the world ice prick!"

"Well it's still the old year here!"

"ENOUGH!"

Levy winched in sympathy as she watched Natsu and Gray get their heads smashed together by Erza as Lucy sighed beside her.

"Doesn't matter how many years go by, some things will never change," said Lucy.

"I'd start worrying if these guys ever stopped fighting," Levy added, both glad and disappointed that Gajeel and Wendy weren't here yet at Mira's bar n' grill restaurant to join in. As if Lucy just read her mind she suddenly asked about the two.

"Do you know when your boyfriend and his cute little girl are going arrive?" "she asked with a sly grin.

"He said they'll arrive sometime around this time," Levy sighed before continuing "And he's not my boyfriend, officially anyway."

"Still? You've been going out since mid-summer. I've also stopped calling your home phone because you're over at his place more than your own home."

Levy laughed nervously at that because it was true. Since all the misunderstandings were cleared up that day she found Wendy she and Gajeel started dating and have been for the rest of the year. She's even found herself staying at Gajeel's and Wendy's apartment more than her own, in fact the only times she was there was for work, since all her books and work materials were there, and recently to pack and unpack for her Christmas stay with her parents.

"I know, we just never really talked about being more, even though it feels like we're already boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Have either of you ever said it out loud?" Levy shook her head in response.

"Honestly, I'm waiting for him to make the next step. I feel it's only fair that he decides after everything." Levy didn't say it out but Lucy knew Levy still felt guilty for cutting Gajeel off the way she did when she thought he had a girlfriend already. Lucy had the feeling if it wasn't for that they would officially be together by now.

"Not the best route to take with him." A new voice chimed in. Levy and Lucy looked up at the large dark-skinned man who appeared next to them. Levy noticed he slipped his phone into his pocket before continuing, "Past experience has made him cautious with relationships of anything kind, unless he absolutely trusts you he won't be making a move for a while."

Levy groaned at that.

' _Looks like we're just going to be going out for a while longer.'_

"By the way he and Wendy are almost here, just got off the phone with him."

"How come he called you to let you know that?" Levy couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She knew that Lily was Gajeel's best friend besides Juvia, he used to be his handler back when Gajeel was an undercover cop, and even though she wasn't his girlfriend they were still together so why did he let Lily know where he was but not her? Before her thoughts could start to head towards that downward spiral Lily also seemed to learn how to read her mind and spoke again.

"Carla wanted to know when Wendy would get here so to placate her I called him to find out for her," he explained with a knowing smile.

"Oh." Ever since the misunderstandings cleared up her and Gajeel's friends seemed to have made it their mission to make sure no more assumptions and misunderstandings will ever occur between them again. While Levy appreciated this it did feel like their relationship was being chaperoned at times.

"A little jealous or do you miss him that much?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I'm just a little eager to see both of them again. I haven't seen them since I left for my parents for Christmas."

"Have you told them yet?" Lily asked this time, to which Levy shook her head.

"I didn't want them investigating Gajeel's records, family history, and medical records till we've been officially together for at least several months," Levy explained. Her mother was an investigator journalist for _Crocus Times_ and her father was a reporter for _Fiore's Evening News_ and have both scared off more than a few friends and dates when they looked up every record that was available about them so she didn't want them ruining anything with Gajeel before they got together, if they ever got together.

"The joys of having reporters for parents huh," said Lucy.

"Says my best friend who's also a reporter for our magazine company," Levy countered causing Lucy to raise her hands in surrender.

"Better than having a cop or ex-undercover cop as your parent or older brother," Lily added to which both girls laughed, mainly at any future boy that may try to get within a twelve feet radius of Wendy.

"He wouldn't have to do much either, all he has to do is look at them and they'll run for the hills," said Levy with a chuckle.

"I'll do much more than that." Levy nearly shrieked as the man in question walked up to their spot at the bar with Wendy right at his heels.

"How does someone so big keep sneaking up on me like that?" Levy asked, not expecting an answer, to which she should have known better as Gajeel replied.

"It helps when you don't pay attention to your surroundings. You really need to work on that Shrimp." Levy pouted but soon smiled when Wendy bounded up to her and hugged her legs.

"Levy! Thank you for the presents! Did you have a good Christmas too?" she asked with a bright smile, to which Levy responded by getting off her seat to hug her.

"You're very welcome, I'm glad you liked them. And I did have a good Christmas. Did you?" Levy asked. Wendy nodded in response.

"Yeah, though I wish you were there too."

"Maybe next time Baby Blue," said Gajeel as removed Wendy's kitten eared hat, Levy let Wendy go so he could remove her coat too. "Did we miss anything?"

"Just Erza putting Gray and Natsu in their place," Lucy answered.

"So nothing new then," Gajeel said before he went off to put away his and Wendy's coats and other outerwear.

"Wendy, Carla's over at the booth with Shagotte," Lily said as he pointed across the room to where his wife and six-year-old daughter sat in a booth conversing with some of their friends.

"Thank you Lily," Wendy said before she dashed across the room "Carla!" she got halfway before she tripped on her feet and face-planted the floor, which they all winced in sympathy at. Before anyone could make a move to help her Wendy got right back up and continued on as if it never happened.

"She's getting tougher at least. Last time I saw her fell like that she cried a little." said Lucy.

"That's because she has me to look up," Gajeel replied as he returned.

"We may have to watch her then," Levy responded, earning a mock glare from Gajeel.

"What's that suppose to mean Shrimp?"

Lucy and Lily shared amused grins as the two got into another friendly bicker, which has become the norm for them.

As the hours went by and midnight came ever closer everyone spent to time discussing the past year, how Christmas was for everyone, and what they hoped the New Year would bring. Levy watched another friendly brawl break out, Gajeel joining this one, as she thought back over the last year.

Never did she think she'd fall so far for someone like Gajeel but now she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else or not having Wendy around either.

She remembered all the dates she Gajeel went on, one of them was a trip to the beach with Wendy a week before she started first grade, all the times she spent with Wendy helping her with her reading, Gajeel told her that Wendy's teacher said that she was reading at a second grade level thanks to her and the girl dates she and Wendy went on when Gajeel had a big commission, and especially all the times she just spend the evenings and nights over at their apartment just being together till Wendy fell asleep and then it was just her and Gajeel for the rest of the night.

The two have become such a large part of her life now and she'd like to think it was the same for them.

"What're you thinking about in that head of yours Shrimp?" Levy looked up to see Gajeel take a seat next to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that brawl had ended.

"Just thinking over the past year," Levy looked around for Wendy when she didn't see her. Gajeel smiled when he saw that.

"Looking for someone?" Levy shook her head and was about to say she was just looking for Wendy Gajeel spoke. "She's over with Lily and his girls though I'm not sure they're going to make it to midnight." Levy looked to where he pointed to see Wendy and Carla leaning against each other, eyes drooping before snapping open, as Shagotte and Lily talked while watching them.

"Remind me again why we brought two six-year-old girls out on New Year's Eve?" Levy asked.

"Because everyone who watches them are here, we don't trust anyone else to watch them, any other babysitter is out getting wasted, they wanted to come and see everyone. Do I need to say more Shrimp or should I go on?" Gajeel replied with a smirk, Levy laughed.

"No, no, those are all good points."

"Also Wendy wanted to see ya since we haven't seen you since you left for your parents."

"Just Wendy?" Levy asked, a coy smile appearing.

"I think your lap dogs also wanted to see ya but then they always seem to want to see ya," Gajeel answered, deadpanned. Levy frowned and said people were running away from a drunken Erza who was being held back by her fiancé Jella.

Jet and Droy weren't initially happy when they met Gajeel, they thought Levy was off her rocker when they learned they were dating and didn't believe Gajeel was her type or good for her, but once they got to know him they learned to not judge him by his appearance and Wendy officially won them over for even they had to admit that he had to be a decent guy if he was raising her.

Levy was about to turn away when Gajeel placed his hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair.

"And I wanted to see ya too," he said with a grin. Levy smiled as she grabbed his hand and simply held it.

"Same here." They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. "So did you guys like the gifts I got you?"

Before Levy left for her parents she handed Lucy the gifts she got Gajeel and Wendy and got her to get Natsu to bring them over to their place since he was their second cousin and worked at Gajeel's shop as the glass blower.

It turned out that day when Levy went to the park and met Wendy Lucy went to see Natsu to see if he could introduce her to Juvia and find out what was the situation with Gajeel only to learn that only was Natsu related to him him but also knew that he was hanging out with Levy before she seemingly vanished. Lucy nearly ripped him a new once she found out, realizing that they could have cleared everything up much sooner if Natsu had spoken up earlier. Though by the time Lucy told Levy she had already cleared things up with Gajeel. Now he was a great way for Levy to get into the shop and apartment since he was the only person besides Gajeel to have a key to both doors.

"Yeah, Salamander even dressed up as Santa Clause and everything. Wendy liked it though so I didn't kick his ass for breaking in till he was outside," Levy laughed when she heard that. "She really enjoys the books you got her, has me reading them every night so far and thanks for the album, been trying to get my hands on that for months."

"Working at _Sorcerer Weekly_ has its perks." Levy looked over at Wendy who was gently shaking Carla awake but the second Carla opened her eyes Wendy's slide shut, Carla, realizing that Wendy feel asleep, was now shaking Wendy awake. Levy smiled at the sight. "Wish I could have spend Christmas with you two."

Gajeel looked at Levy with a raised studded brow.

"You didn't enjoy spending it with your parents?" Levy realized what she said sounded like and shook her head.

"No I enjoyed it. I love them and it's nice to see them. But I would have also liked to have spend it with you guys too." Gajeel had a thoughtful look for a second before he muttered.

"Perhaps next year."

"Huh?" Gajeel shook his head. Before Levy could ask Gajeel reached into his pocket.

"Here. A late Christmas present." He took out a small, wrapped box. "Wanted to give it ya before you left but thanks to some final Christmas commissions I couldn't finish it in time."

Now Levy was really curious. She unwrapped it and lifted the top off and was awestruck. Inside was a necklace with a gold color book charm, the cover had intricate designs and curled protectively around the book was a iron dragon with red eyes though she couldn't tell what the eyes were made of the necklace was beautiful, she tried to voice that but the words kept failing to come out.

"Open it up, already put a picture in there."

' _It's a locket?'_ Levy turned the charm around till she saw that the tail that curled around the side was the clasp that kept it closed. After a few second of figuring out how to move the tail she successfully opened it to see the picture that she couldn't help but smile at. The picture was of Gajeel and Wendy, who was perched on his shoulder, both smiling brightly at the camera. She was so enraptured with her gift she didn't realize that Gajeel was still talking.

"-Didn't know if you would want to put in a different picture or not but it didn't feel right to give it to ya empty, but if you want to put something else in there-"

"Why would I do that? I love it," Levy interrupted as she leaned over and give him a chaste kiss in thanks before hugging him. Gajeel was thrown off by the sudden kiss but soon grinned as he hugged her back. Levy let go of him after a few more seconds and picked up the locket.

"A little help?" He nodded as he took the locket, allowing her to turn around and move her hair out of the way as he put it around her neck. Once it was on Levy picked up the locket and admired it. "It's really beautiful, thank you Gajeel."

"Gihi. Anything for my girl." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought Wendy was your girl?" Levy said with a sly smile.

"She is, guess I'll just have to call you my girlfriend." It took a good several seconds for her brain to register what he just said.

"Girlfriend?" her confusion seemed to shake Gajeel's confidence as he started to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, well. We've been going out for half a year now and we've known each other a little longer than that. After all that time you still stuck around and after all that you did for us when Wendy got the flu last month it made me realize that I… well… that you were staying no matter what and that you wanted to be with us… so..." He trailed off but he didn't have to say more. Levy once again hugged him, catching him off guard.

"I thought you'd never ask." Even though she couldn't see it she could practically feel him grin as he hugged her back.

"You asked her? Did she say yes? Is she your girlfriend now? Is she moving in too?" they both looked down to see Wendy now wide-awake looking up at them with hopeful eyes.

"Moving in?" she looked at Gajeel to see a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

"Yes to the first three and I was going to ask that one myself Baby Blue but now that's too late," Gajeel answered.

"Oops," was the only thing Wendy said.

"What did she mean by that last one?" Levy asked. Gajeel sighed before answering.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to move in depending on how you answered but Wendy just did it for me."

"You're over at our home so much it's weird when you're not there," said Wendy.

"What she said." Levy knew what Wendy meant, when she returned to her apartment after spending Christmas with her parents the place felt empty and lonely, something she never felt there before but now she knew it was because Gajeel and Wendy weren't there to greet her.

"In that case I guess I just have to officially move in then." Both siblings looked surprised before they both broke out into huge grins that reminded Levy of the picture in her new locket. Gajeel picked up Wendy and wrapped both her and Levy in a big hug as Levy managed to move her arms around them. "But what are we going to do with my books?"

"Oh no, you're not turning my shop or my apartment into a library."

"Don't you mean our place?"

"Whatever."

"Can't she use her apartment as her workplace? She kind of already does, so she can just move her clothes and other things over at home and leave the rest of her books and work stuff there," Wendy suggested, earning grins from her brother and Levy.

"That's genius Wen," said Gajeel as he tightens his arms around his girls, causing them to laugh in response.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…" they looked up to see everyone was watching the large TV screen of Crocus' palace as they counted down to midnight.

"Better join in." and they joined in the count down.

"Three…Two…One… Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered, hugged and high-fived each other as they ushered in the New Year. Levy looked at her now official boyfriend and his little sister and could only hope for a great year and many more with them.

' _Here's to a New Year and everything it'll bring for us.'_

* * *

 **Boy do I have something planned for Levy and our Marvell-Redfox siblings but that will be in the sequel for this, a multi-chapter story that will take place some months after the epilogue and will expand on this verse and Gajeel's, along with others', past so any questions about anyone here will more than likely be answered in the sequel, though it'll be a while, I need to figure out the plot more and I want to get at least a couple chapters of Fairies in Thedas up, I finally managed to get some work done on the next chapter for that I just need to finish it and be happy with it. I originally wanted this to be a Christmas themed epilogue but I was away on vacation and spend the actual holiday traveling back but this worked well I think. I'll more than likely come back and edit this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed this and will come back for the sequel.**


	3. Check Out

**If you guys would like to see more of the "My Girl" verse check out my "Gajevy Week 2016 My Girl Verse" that expands on it, gets glimpses of their time when they dated and a few months after she moves in.**


End file.
